Super Hot 15
by a green banana
Summary: Los quinces de una chica puede hacerte enloquecer...¿sabías? Ikuto&Amu AU Lemmon


**Super Hot 15****  
**Ikuto&Amu  
AU Lemon

Un escalón. No podía más. Otro escalón más. Estaba exhausta. Nunca me imaginé que cumplir mis quinces sería lo más cansado que podría haber pasado. Llegué.

La fiesta familiar después de ir a comer con mis amigos, fue la cosa más perturbadora de toda la noche. Mis abuelitos emocionados con cientos de abrazos y besos consigo, regalos ridículos de parte de mis tíos, los regaños insoportables de mis padres a que me comporte. Todo fue cansado. Lo único que pedía y deseaba, era subir aquellas escaleras que me conducían felizmente a mi habitación y encontrarme con mi suave y acolchonada cama.

Llegué hasta el pasillo y arrastré vagamente mis pies hasta la puerta de mi pieza. Dejé caer mi cabeza en la puerta y mi mano encontrarse con la perilla lentamente. La giré sigilosamente mientras escuchaba las risas de mis familiares. Un suspiró se escapó de mis labios.

Entré a mi cuarto. Tenía mis ojos cerrados, no queriendo ver el desastre que tenía por llamado 'cuarto'. Cerré la puertas detrás de mí y recargué mi espalda en el. Escuché un crujido. Abrí un ojo.

─Hm, es interesante ver cómo nuestra pequeña Amu crece a través de esta ropa tan reveladora.─ se escuchó una voz masculina y burlona

No…no otra vez…. No…no esa ropa….

─¡Ikuto!, ¡¿Qué crees qué haces, tú maldito pervertido!? ─ chillé lo más fuerte y enfurecida que pude

Tomé de lo que traía en la mano Ikuto, vagando con su vista cínica. Era un conjunto de mi lencería nueva que me había conseguido mi mamá. Rayos, que agarró de la peor. Fue uno negro con un dibujo de una coneja, de playboy, rosada que decía: Pruébame. Creo que con aquello, podría hacer que Ikuto se carcajease por todo un año. Tiré aquella lencería lo más lejos posible del alcance de Ikuto.

El sonrojo fue profundo y poco discreto. Éste sonrojo no era como los millones otros que he tenido, fue uno diferente, fue de la rabia total que tenía al ver su burlona y pícara sonrisa dibujar en su rostro. La ira caliente recorría por mi sangre. Apreté y rechiné mis dientes. Me encogí de hombros.

─¡Maldito sucio pervertido! ─ grité enfadada

─La pequeña Amu está creciendo…qué emoción.─ respondió, mostrándome un deslumbrante colmillo suyo al revelar su sonrisa

Parpadeé dos veces en la desconciertes. ─¿Pequeña?, ¿A quién crees que llamas pequeña? Tengo quince.─

─Pero tu mente lo es. Pareces una niña de doce, mentalmente, tú no sabes lo que es….─ respondió susurrándome casi al oído. Se acercó sensual y lentamente hacia mí y rodeó sus brazos a mi cintura

Hice pucheros. No, no era posible. Había esperado tres años para que éste pervertido dejase de llamarme pequeña o niña, y continúa haciéndolo. No, no podía serlo. Apreté mis dientes, estaba decidida que lo haría cambiar de parecer sí o sí.

Ikuto sonrió sensualmente. La pequeña Amu había caído redondita a su trampa.

─¿Ah, sí? ─ pregunté calladamente acercándome a su oreja ─¿Si fuera una pequeñuela aún…podría hacerte cambiar de parecer? ─ susurré a su oído

─Inténtalo.─ dijo Ikuto sonriente

Hice una mueca. Comencé a morder ligeramente la oreja de Ikuto, sabiendo que éste era su punto débil. Pude sentir a Ikuto estremecerse. Mis dedos resbalaron sigilosamente por más debajo de su pecho, recorriendo cada centímetro que contenía aquel cuerpo bien formado. Era una exquisitez. Empecé a besarle lentamente el cuello, mientras bajaba cada vez más. Mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con la hebilla de su cinturón.

Los gemidos de Ikuto me indicaban que se la pasaba bien. Sonreí traviesamente. Acerqué mi pelvis al de Ikuto, rosándolo continuamente. Mis manos subieron un poco de donde estaban, encontrándose con el último botón de su camisa. Lo desabroché cuidadosamente, subiendo cada vez más y desabrochando otros más. Pude notar la sonrisa cortada de Ikuto, sabía que sufría.

La camisa de Ikuto se llegó a encontrar totalmente desabrochada y lista para ser arrebatada de aquel cuerpo deslumbrante. No dudé ni un segundo en quitársela. Me encontré con su perfecto cuerpo. Tragué forzosamente saliva, ruborizándome insignificantemente.

─¿Te gusta lo que ves? ─ preguntó ronco y sensual Ikuto, con una sonrisa pícara

Evité contacto visual con él, y continué con mi misión. Empecé a besar recorriendo su pecho. Mis manos volvieron a su entretenimiento, ahora, empezando a desabrochar su botón y bajar su cierre. Tomé de los delgados labios de Ikuto y los besé apasionadamente, tal y como lo había visto en las novelas. Ikuto me respondió de manera salvaje también, encendiendo chispa al beso. Nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas a un ritmo peculiar, y noté que Ikuto no podía sacar de su rostro aquella sonrisa triunfadora.

Quité del cinturón de su lugar, sacándolo entero y tirándolo al lado mío al suelo. El calor comenzó a apoderar en nuestros cuerpos y la razón por la que me encontraba haciendo esto, se estaba desvaneciendo de mi cabeza. Lo empujé delicadamente, haciéndolo caer al suelo y yo, encontrándome sobre él.

Aunque la posición fuese nueva, el beso continuaba hasta que rogábamos por aire. Nos separamos y ambos jadeábamos. Empecé a retirar su pantalón. Ikuto rodeó sus brazos en mi cadera, apretándome contra su pelvis. Pude observar el erecto miembro de Ikuto, sobresaltar de su bóxer. Un profundo y muy rojo rubor, pasó por mis mejillas, adornándolas.

Tragué saliva, corriendo los nervios a otra esquina. Tomé de la cubierta punta de su miembro y empecé a masajearlo lentamente, haciéndolo sufrir de placer. Recibí gemidos cortantes de parte de Ikuto. Sabía que ésta era mi gran oportunidad para hacerle abrir los ojos y hacerle dar cuenta que ya no era ninguna niña. Sonreí atrevidamente hacia los ojos de Ikuto.

Escuché ronroneos callados provenientes de la garganta de Ikuto. Paré con el masajeo y vi que Ikuto me miró extrañado, queriendo saber la razón de la cual paré. Le sonreí tímidamente y comencé a alzarme la blusa hasta retirármela. Noté la sonrisa de placer de Ikuto.

Sabía que la bestia salvaje que había dentro del tranquilo y pervertido Ikuto iba a salir en pocos segundos, pero antes, un poco más de diversión. Pegué apretadamente mi entrepierna en el miembro de Ikuto y empecé a moverme rápidamente sobre él.

─Joderr… s-sí…─ escuchaba sus murmullos roncos con dificultad

Estaba logrando mi propósito. Desabroché mi sostén, la cual se encontraba en la parte de en frente, y lo dejé caer junto a la pierna de Ikuto. Me sostuve con mis brazos en los costados de Ikuto y mirándolo seductivamente, dejándolo que éste mirase todo lo que se le antojara. Vi a Ikuto relamerse de labios, y aquello hizo marcar un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Agité la cabeza para dejarlo ir y comencé a bajar los bóxers de Ikuto….

─¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no me dejarás saborearte? ─ preguntó sensualmente Ikuto, comiéndome con su mirada

Parpadeé dos veces. Sí, ese era una bala tratando de anotar. La esquivé con una sonrisa seductora y con una ágil respuesta.

─Te demostraré que no soy una niña…a mi manera.─ contesté por retirar sus bóxers

Tenía que ser fuerte. No podía sonrojarme ni chillar ni nada de lo que pudiera hacer reír a Ikuto al ver su miembro descubierto. Estaba tieso. Apreté mis dientes al tratar de no sonrojarme. Ikuto sonrió pícaramente.

─Todo tuyo─ dijo con orgullo

Le sonreí falsamente. Abrí por completo mis ojos y después de unos segundos…los cerré. Ligeramente, dejé abrir mi boca dirigiéndome hacia su miembro. Podía sentir nuevamente la sonrisa y mirada penetrantes de Ikuto….

Tomé con mis pequeñas manos el instrumento de Ikuto, sobándolo rápidamente mientras mi boca estaba ocupada con la punta. Esta vez, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

─Mmm…─ se escuchaba sus ronroneos

Ikuto empujó mi cabeza para abajo. No, no podía dejar tenerlo a él en el mando. Retiré la mano de Ikuto de mi cabeza, y tomé el poder, haciendo el placer de Ikuto más intenso al tararear atrevidamente. Tomé más fuerza. Los gemidos de placer, eran música para mis oídos, ya que, aquello me hacía saber que estaba ganando.

Retiré mi boca entera de su miembro, suplicando por mi fiel amigo el oxigeno. Jadeé desesperadamente y la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Ikuto, había desaparecido ya. Éste estaba sudado y jadeando. Había ganado.

Me acerqué a sus labios y lo volví a besar apasionadamente, queriéndolo dejar sin aire. Dejé recostar mi cuerpo sobre el de Ikuto, dejándolo sentir mis pezones contra su pecho. Sentí cómo unas manos escurridizas resbalaban lentamente por mi falda….

─¿Qué crees que haces? ─ le pregunté, cortando el beso con jadeo

─Hm, ¿crees que con eso puedes dejar de hacerte llamar una niña? ─ preguntó con una sonrisa sensual

Hice pucheros. Aún faltaba para recibir mi trofeo. Dejé que éste quitara mi falda y mi pantie. Todo lo que hacía para que él dejara de llamarme niñita….

Me encontraba totalmente desnuda, al igual que él. Me ruboricé ligeramente al sentir la penetrante y devoradora mirada de Ikuto sobre mí. Ikuto se montó arriba mío, separando totalmente mis piernas. Introdujo un par de dedos, y los bombardeó dentro de mí, dejando que mis labios sacasen gemidos de placer. Una vez listos, Ikuto se acomodó más cerca de mí.

Agarró su miembro y lo acercó a mi entrada, yo, con mis ojos cerrados, no pude evitar gritar de dolor al principio.

─Sh, sh o sino tus padres te escucharán─ susurró con una sonrisa

Una lágrima derramó por mi mejilla. El dolor comenzó a desvanecerse como la niebla luego hace, y se convirtió en el puro y total placer que todos gustaban de. Cerré mis ojos y el vaivén de Ikuto comenzó a ser más intenso y repetitivo. Yo no podía parar de gemir su nombre y por más.

─¡I-Ikuto! ─ gritaba desesperada

Nuestros cuerpos sudados y pegados, el calor rodeándonos, todo, fue señal de que ya no podía hacerme llamar por una infante. Las fotos de sudor resbalaban por el remarcado pecho de Ikuto. Rasguñé la espalda de Ikuto con mis uñas, dejándole marcas permanentes de que yo estuve ahí.

Ikuto posesionó mi cuerpo entero, lamiendo mis pechos, tocando cada centímetro de piel sobre mí. Sabía que nuestro climax estaba por llegar a nuestros cuerpos, emocionada estaba yo. La suave y oscura cabellera tapó su rostro a los duros éxitos de complacerme de una manera, increíblemente sensual.

─¡Amu! ─ gritó ronco Ikuto en el placer

─¡Ikuto! ─ chillé exaltada del placer

El climax se apoderó de nosotros, haciéndonos parar. Ikuto se recostó en el suelo junto a mí, exhausto. Ambos jadeábamos, pidiendo desesperadamente por más aire. No pude evitar sonreír y hacerle remarcar mi triunfo en su cara.

─¡He ganado! ─ dije emocionada con toda la felicidad en mí

─¿Ganar?, ¿Tú? ─ preguntó levantando el ceño con una sonrisa burlona ─Si yo he sido el que te ha hecho acostarse conmigo, por lo tanto, yo soy el ganador aquí─

Un nudo en la garganta se apareció. ─¡¿Q-Qué!? ─

Ikuto rió en su triunfo y se levantó, vistiéndose. ─¡Vuelve aquí, tú…tú…gato callejero! ─ grité al ver Ikuto saltar sobre la barda de mi balcón.

Y otra vez más, Ikuto me había ganado. Esta vez, de una manera demasiado sensual y placentera. Tal vez podría dejar de ser una niña ahora…pero, en realidad me gustaría volver a demostrárselo.

**Fin**

¡CUAC! :D LOL, que asco de fic, lo sé (¿). u-u pero, asdasda ESTO FUE PARA QE IBBY ME DIJIESE ALGO QE NO ME LO HA QERIDO DECIR Y SUFRO DE LA INTRIGA D: bueno lol ftw~! Reviews? :D

btw~~~ CREDITOS A CHOCOLATE PANCAKE POR~~:

-TITULO  
-TRAMA  
-BORRAR LOS ERRORES xD

sale eso (?) :D byeees 3


End file.
